Le Français
by Alounet
Summary: Sam va voir son petit-ami Rory pour passer l'après midi avec lui, mais il ne s'attend pas à trouver un autre garçon en compagnie de son mec. Un français de surcroît... Cadeau pour MrBloodline ;
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le français

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash, c'est yaoi, mais c'est mignon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB ! (sauf le personnage français, qui m'est inspiré par un auteur et un lecteur que j'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra !)

**Notes** : Le Rotary Club, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une sorte de programme d'échange pour les lycéens à travers le monde. Rory en fait partie. En général, un lycéen part dans une famille quelque part dans le monde, en échange, sa famille doit recevoir la même année un autre étudiant à sa place. Quoi qu'il en soit, spécial dédicace à MrBloodline que je vous invite à lire ! Bisous à lui !

* * *

Sam avait décidé de rendre visite à son petit-ami. L'ambiance chez les Hummel étant électrique depuis que Carole avait surpris Finn et Rachel d'une part, puis Kurt et Blaine d'autres part, en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques dans le sous-sol de la maison.

Visiblement, les quatre amis avaient passé une soirée plus qu'arrosée en l'absence des parents et, rentré plus tôt, Carole avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de voir ses deux enfants complètement nus dans les bras de leurs moitiés, et cela dans la même pièce.

Le lendemain, en rentrant de chez Quinn ou il avait passé la soirée à répéter des morceaux pour le Glee-Club, Sam avait bien compris que Burt et Carole étaient très en colère et Finn et Kurt, bien évidemment, étaient privés de sortie.

Voulant s'échapper de cette étrange atmosphère, Sam avait donc besoin de retrouver son petit-ami et de se blottir dans ses bras et de le voir lui parler de choses qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

-Sam ! Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Brittany en ouvrant la porte.

-Je viens voir Rory.

-Il est déjà avec son nouvel ami. Je crois que ce n'est pas un farfadet lui par contre, même si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.

-Son nouvel ami ? s'inquiéta Sam.

Sam n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de la jeune blonde et il s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison des Pierce pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis qu'occupé Rory depuis son arrivée à Lima. Sans même frapper - la jalousie étant plus forte que tout - Sam pénétra dans la chambre en question et il vit quelque chose qui le glaça sur place.

Rory était à quatre pattes, tandis qu'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ce trouvait juste derrière lui. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Sam se précipita sur le jeune homme en question et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce tu touche mon copain toi ?

-Sammy !

Rory venait de se relever précipitamment en se cognant au passage la tête contre le lit pour protester face à l'agressivité du grand blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'apprécie que moyennement de voir mon mec s'en taper un autre dans mon dos !

Rory venait de s'interposer entre les deux garçons pour les séparer, et il protesta :

-Quoi ? Mais je...

Rory devint rouge de honte, réalisant que Sam, son petit-ami, l'accusait d'avoir une liaison avec un autre garçon.

-Mais je ne te trompe pas Sammy... Je te le promets...

Devant la petite bouille tellement attendrissante de l'irlandais, Sam se calma aussitôt, la pression redescendant. Il lâcha l'adolescent face à lui pour regarder son petit-ami, complètement désolé.

-Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... Je crois que j'étais jaloux...

Sam recula quelques peu, gêné d'avoir eu une telle attitude face à son petit-ami et à ce garçon face à lui. Rory s'approcha un petit peu pour attraper la main du blond :

-Ne t'excuse pas... J'aurais du te prévenir qu'un ami à moi allait venir...

Sam reporta donc à nouveau son attention sur l'inconnu, cherchant finalement à savoir qui il pouvait être et surtout, pourquoi il était chez Rory.

-Sam je te présente Thibault, Thibault voici Sam, mon petit copain.

Sam tendit sa main vers le garçon en question pour la lui serrer, mais le jeune homme l'ignora, s'approcha et lui fit la bise, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Sam qui resta la bouche bée :

-Thibault est français, il est ici pour quinze jours, dans le cadre d'un échange culturel mené par son lycée en France. Nos parents sont amis dans le Rotary Club tu sais ?

Sam se contenta d'acquiescer, n'appréciant cependant que très peu la présence de cet individu sur ses terres, sur son territoire.

-Tu veux que je te laisse pour l'après midi ? On finira demain ?

-Oh. Thibault m'a demandé de l'aide pour préparer son dossier qu'il doit rendre à la fin de son séjour. Quand tu es arrivé, je venais de faire tomber mes stylos sous le lit c'est pour ça que...

Sam s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa doucement, pour le faire taire - et secrètement pour affirmer sa présence face à l'étranger.

-Ne te justifie pas tu sais ? Je suis con d'avoir réagit comme ça. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

-Moment gênant, confia Thibault, je devrais peut-être vous laisser ?

Sam le regarda en souriant, ce sourire de beau gosse sûr de lui et lui rétorqua :

-Ca te gêne que j'embrasse mon mec ?

-Ah non pas du tout. Je suis assez ouvert d'esprit tu sais. En France, on est cool avec ça. C'est drôle, tout le monde pense que je suis homo chez moi.

-Et tu l'es ? demanda Sam intrigué et anxieux.

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Je suis hétéro. Mais tu sais, j'ai que 17 ans, je ne serais pas contre une expérience si elle se proposait.

Les deux garçons face à lui se retrouvèrent gêné, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu que venait de laisser le français.

-Mais t'inquiètes, si je devais avoir une expérience, ça serait pas avec Rory, plutôt un mec dans ton genre à toi.

Thibault fit un clin d'œil à Sam qui se retrouva mal à l'aise, tandis que Rory intervint à son tour, lui aussi légèrement jaloux. Il attrapa la main de Sam :

-On se voit demain Thibault ?

-D'accord. Amusez vous bien alors.

Thibault leur sourit et quitta la chambre de l'irlandais. Enfin seuls l'un avec l'autre, les deux amoureux se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Sam se mit à rire :

-Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même ?

-Non, mentit Rory en rougissant.

-Menteur. Tu es jaloux que ton pote s'intéresse à moi et veuille que je sois sa première expérience.

Rory enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami et il dit timidement :

-Tu es tellement beau et sexy que... Tout le monde veut être avec toi... Moi, je suis rien... Je suis... qu'un petit gars tout simple et...

-Tais toi Rory Flanagan !

Sam releva la tête de son petit copain et l'embrasse avec une fougue et une passion non dissimulée. Si bien que son érection, de plus en plus dur à contrôler, se faisait sentir contre le ventre de Rory.

-Et si on suivait ses conseils et qu'on s'amusait ? proposa Sam avec un sourire malicieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le français

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory Quinn/Finn/Rachel

**Avertissements** :

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB ! (sauf le personnage français, qui m'est inspiré par un auteur et un lecteur que j'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra !)

**Notes** : La suite des aventures de Thibault avec nos personnages préférés ! Toujours dédicacé à Thibault... Donc voilà xD J'intègre à l'histoire, le triangle amoureux Quinn/Rachel/Finn également !

* * *

Sam venait de passer l'après midi dans les bras (et surtout dans le lit) de son petit irlandais préféré. Son petit-ami était adorable lorsqu'ils passaient aux choses "sérieuses". Sam était le premier petit-ami de Rory, mais aussi ses premières expériences sexuelles. Aussi, le brun était très timide mais surtout, très maladroit.

Sam adorait ça, qu'il ne soit pas un étalon fou de sexe, mais juste un adolescent qui ne savait pas trop comment faire et qui découvrait, au fur et à mesure, de nouvelles choses grâce au blond.

Le blond n'était pas non plus un expert, mais il avait durant de très nombreuses années regardé des films pornographiques lui permettant d'acquérir suffisamment de théorie pour pouvoir passer à la pratique.

Sam regardait le plafond de la chambre du brun, alors que celui-ci venait de terminer de s'amuser avec l'entrejambe du blond. Ce dernier avait jouit et Rory nettoyait la scène du "crime".

-Fais moi un câlin BabyBoy.

-BabyBoy ? demanda Rory en haussant un sourcil et en remettant son boxer.

-Ouais. T'es mon petit bébé à moi...

Rory souriait timidement en posant sa tête sur le torse musclé et imberbe du blond.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé.

-Je te taquine...

Le téléphone de Rory se mit à vibrer et à émettre un bruit. Sam l'attrapa alors qu'il était posé sur la table de nuit du garçon et regarda de qui provenait le message.

-Il ne perd pas de temps ton frenchie. Il t'envoie déjà un message.

-Donne !

Rory tendait la main pour attraper son mobile, mais Sam l'en empêcha et ouvrit le message pour le lire à haute voix tout en souriant :

-Oh c'est mignon ! Il dit être désolé pour cet après-midi, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça par rapport à moi... Et il espère qu'il ne t'a pas blessé ni offensé, surtout que tu es son seul ami ici !

Rory venait de se relever pour s'asseoir sur le ventre de Sam et récupérer son téléphone.

-C'est quelqu'un de très discret en général. C'est mon homologue français tu sais ? Lui aussi est très maladroit et...

-Un autre Rory ? Impossible ! affirma Sam. Déjà, il est moins beau que toi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-Je ne suis pas très beau moi.

Sam souffla, agacé de voir encore une fois son petit copain se discréditer de la sorte. Pour changer de sujet, il revint sur le fameux Thibault :

-J'ai promis à Quinn de la voir ce soir, ça te dit de venir ? On pourrait proposer à ton Thibault de venir aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas mon Thibault, se défendit Rory. Et... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as des idées derrière la tête ?

Sam venait de retourner Rory pour qu'il soit sur le dos dans son lit et que lui même soit au dessus de lui. Avant de l'embrasser, il répondit :

-Je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Envoie lui un message le temps que je me rhabille.

-J'aime bien te voir tout nu moi, répondit timidement le brun.

Sam se mit à rire tendrement :

-J'adore quand tu es plus coquin que tu n'y paraît.

Thibault était en train de faire les cent pas devant la boutique de disques que lui avait indiqué Rory dans son message. Il s'était dirigé vers le centre commercial après que son ami irlandais lui ait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui, son copain et une de leurs amies. Le français était assez stressé et angoissé à l'approche de cette soirée. Il savait qu'il avait un peu exagéré en faisant une proposition idiote auprès du petit-ami de son correspondant, et il se devait de rattraper l'affaire.

Alors qu'il regardait son téléphone toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier l'heure, une jeune femme, magnifique, belle et tout simplement sublime, s'approcha de lui en souriant :

-Tu dois être Thibault ? demanda telle en français.

Thibault la regarda extrêmement surpris. Son accent n'était pas parfait mais, comment pouvait-elle le connaître ?

-Oui... Je...

Thibault se passa la main derrière la tête, légèrement gêné de se faire aborder par une aussi jolie fille.

-Je suis Quinn, dit-elle toujours en français avant de reprendre dans sa langue natale. Je suis une amie de Sam et Rory. Désolé pour mon français, je ne l'étudie qu'en seconde langue. C'était ça ou l'espagnol.

-Je déteste l'espagnol, répondit-il subitement.

Quinn se mit à rire et regarda le téléphone dans les mains du français :

-Les garçons sont rarement à l'heure. Du moins, Sam ne l'est pas.

-Ah. Euh... D'accord.

Thibault n'ajouta rien, se contentant de mettre ses mains dans les poches et d'attendre que le temps passe, regardant un coup en l'air, un coup la vitrine derrière lui. Voyant le malaise du jeune homme, Quinn se décida à entamer à nouveau la conversation :

-On trouve d'anciens disques dans cette boutique. Tu aime la musique ?

-Un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

-Du rock. Du Rnb aussi. Et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas difficile. Même si j'avoue ne pas être très à l'écoute du rnb.

-Tu chante dans le même club que Rory ?

-Oui. Les New Directions, répondit-elle assez fière d'elle même.

Au même instant, les deux garçons arrivèrent à leur tour. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient accompagnés de Finn et Rachel, que Thibault rencontrait donc pour la première fois.

Sam s'excusa pour leur retard et déposa la faute sur Rachel qui 'était indécise quand à savoir si elle viendrait ou non. Après avoir parlé durant cinq minutes de la façon désastreuse de conduire de Sam, elle finit par se présenter, ainsi que son petit-ami auprès de Thibault.

La première pensée du jeune homme en voyant le couple fut de les détester. Le couple dégageait une étrange impression, comme si on avait envie de les frapper indéfiniment sans savoir pourquoi.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous à travers le centre commercial, Quinn dit doucement à Thibault pour ne pas être entendue des autres :

-Finn et Rachel c'est le couple vedette du Glee Club.

Sam qui l'avait tout de même entendu, se rapprocha d'eux pour résumer :

-Si tu veux suivre, Finn c'est l'ex de Quinn. Moi aussi en fait je suis son ex. Elle a quitté Finn pour Puck, puis Puck pour personne. Puis moi pour Finn.

-Qui est Puck ?

-Le père de son enfant.

Quinn était en train de fusiller du regard son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se défendit aussitôt :

-S'il doit trainer avec nous pendant quinze jours, autant qu'il suive les derniers épisodes non ?

-T'as pas toujours était gay ? demanda Thibault au blond.

-T'es toujours hétéro ? rétorqua le blond malicieusement, ce qui provoqua la gêne du français.

-Laisse tomber, répondit Quinn en prenant le bras de Thibault et en s'éloignant un peu de son meilleur ami.

Sam se rapprocha de Rory et lui attrapa la main tandis que Rachel sautillait vers Quinn :

-Quinn ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

La blonde regarda déjà agacée sa meilleure amie et s'excusa auprès de Thibault. La brune vérifia d'être a assez bonne distance pour demander à la blonde :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu flirtes avec ce garçon ? Non pas que je trouve cela déplacer que tu t'intéresses à nouveau à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, j'étais la première à t'encourager quand Joe et toi vous vous êtes rapproché et même si maintenant, je comprends que Teen Jesus et toi ne pouvez pas...

-Rachel !

-Je sais je parle trop. C'est un français ! Les français sont...

-Romantiques ?

-Poilus !

-Ont de la classe ?

-Ils sont vulgaires !

-Rachel, je ne fais rien qui puisse contrarier ton petit bonheur parfait avec Finn Hudson et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'en ai envie. Tu as fait ton choix, laisse moi faire les miens.

Quinn se rapprocha à nouveau de Thibault qui se passait toujours la main derrière la tête tandis que Sam venait de lui dire :

-Il paraît que les français ont des sexes énorme, tu confirme ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Le français

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory Quinn/Finn/Rachel

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB ! (sauf le personnage français, qui m'est inspiré par un auteur et un lecteur que j'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra !)

**Notes** : La suite des aventures de Thibault avec nos personnages préférés ! Toujours dédicacé à Thibault bien sûr, je fais un nouveau clin d'œil complètement délire à une autre de mes auteurs préférés, DarkRoz !

* * *

Thibault venait de rentrer à l'hôtel ou il séjournait, déposé par Sam et Rory. Il avait vraiment passé une excellente soirée avec cette bande d'amis. S'il avait complètement craqué et flashé sur la belle Quinn Fabray, force était de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche (voir très louche) entre la blonde et la brune, Rachel Berry.

Pourtant, cette dernière était en couple avec le grand idiot de Finn Hudson (était-il le seul à penser que ce couple n'était pas crédible une seconde et qu'il ferait mieux de se séparer avant de créer une catastrophe ?). Durant la soirée, ils avaient retrouvé également le meilleur ami de Finn, qui s'était avéré être l'ex de Rachel et de Quinn (tout comme le père de son enfant), Puck.

Thibault avait bien du mal à suivre, et pourtant, il n'était pas mauvais dans la langue anglaise, mais il y avait tellement de complications dans ce groupe qu'il fallait s'accrocher.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, indiqua Rory alors que Thibault descendait de la voiture.

Thibault ouvrit les portes de l'hôtel grâce à son passe magnétique et indiqua à Rory l'endroit ou se situait les toilettes. Seul avec Sam, Thibault dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai un ami en France, je suis sur qu'il serait fou amoureux de toi en te voyant.

-Un peu comme toi ?

-Non, répondit-il timidement en se passant la main derrière la tête, je suis hétéro.

Décidant de s'amuser un petit peu, Sam se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune français en le coinçant contre un mur. Les belles lèvres charmantes du blond soufflait légèrement sur la joue de Thibault. Le blond chuchota :

-Je sais que t'as envie de moi...

Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et la situation devenant très gênante, Thibault se mit à avoir une érection. Cette situation l'excitait, il devait le reconnaître. Sam n'était pas moche, plutôt attirant et en plus de cela, il dégageait ce charisme qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui à ses pieds, gay ou hétéro.

Thibault était de cette deuxième catégorie. Si le blond n'était pas en couple avec son ami Rory, il aurait pu se laisser séduire et succomber aux charmes du garçon. Mais surtout, il savait que Sam n'était pas sérieux et qu'il essayait juste de se moquer de lui en le mettant mal à l'aise.

Sachant que Rory arriverait sous peu, Thibault décida de retourner la situation en sa faveur et d'à son tour, se moquer du blond en le perturbant et en réagissant de manière impulsive.

Le français s'était donc agenouillé rapidement, posant ses mains sur les fesses de Sam et le poussant vers lui. Evidemment, il y avait le contact du jean du grand blond, donc le petit brun n'allait pas toucher réellement l'entre jambe de l'autre jeune homme.

Cependant, il colla sa bouche sur ses parties intimes et Sam recula subitement, surpris par l'audace du français :

-Hey tu fais quoi !

-Je te donne ce que tu veux non ? Pourquoi tu t'amuses avec moi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Thibault était énervé contre l'autre garçon, il n'aimait pas qu'on se serve de lui et qu'on joue comme ça avec le feu. Sam répondit :

-Parce que je te sens pas. Je suis sur que t'as des vues sur Rory !

-T'es dingue ma parole ? Je devrais allez me coucher, bonne nuit.

Thibault quitta le hall et regagna sa chambre tandis que Rory quittait les toilettes pour rejoindre son petit-ami, tout sourire, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sam avoua aussitôt ce qu'il avait fait à son petit copain, précisant bien que ça n'était qu'un jeu. Rory était devenu tout tristounet :

-Ca te plairait si moi aussi je m'amusais avec un autre garçon pour me moquer de lui ?

-Rory, je suis désolé, je voulais...

-Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais ! Tu te dis que tu peux avoir des garçons bien plus séduisants et plus funs que moi, et tu te rends compte qu'être avec moi c'est un fardeau ! Je suis un boulet, un vrai boulet et tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

-Choux, arrête, c'est pas vrai du tout. Je t'aime !

Rory boudait toujours et avait les larmes aux yeux. Sam était vraiment mal de l'avoir mis dans cet état là, il se sentait stupide et ridicule. Et un peu trop contrôlé par ses hormones, sa jalousie et son caractère.

-Dépose moi chez moi.

-Tu veux pas dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Non, répondit l'irlandais froidement.

Le lendemain, Quinn avait proposé à Thibault de la rejoindre à nouveau au centre commercial. Ils passèrent tous deux la journée à faire du shopping pour la jolie blonde et le français se contenta de profiter de l'instant présent en compagnie de la blonde. Alors que Quinn était dans une nouvelle boutique, Thibault aperçut l'une de ses amies françaises qui faisait le voyage avec lui. Elle était en compagnie de deux garçons, que Thibault supposa aussitôt être gay.

-Dingue, y'a plus de gays dans cette ville que dans le monde, pensa t-il intérieurement.

Il appela son amie et celle-ci lui fit signe et se rapprocha de lui, toujours avec les deux garçons.

-Thibault ! Tu fais du shopping ?

Thibault désigna Quinn qui était dans le magasin.

-Quinn va te faire passer des heures ici !

-Tu la connais ? demanda Thibault au garçon qui venait de parler.

-Oui, elle fait partie de mon Glee Club. Kurt Hummel, dit-il en proposant sa main à serrer.

Thibault la lui serra, puis serra aussi celle du garçon à côté qui se présenta comme étant Blaine Anderson.

-Tu es le Thibault qui est sortit hier avec Finn et les autres ?

-Oui...

-Finn est mon demi-frère. Rachel ma meilleure amie. Sam vit chez moi. Et Blaine c'est mon copain. Je sais, grande famille.

-Dur à suivre, répondit le français en riant.

-Je trouve ça formidable tous ces couples gay, avoua Sonia, l'amie française de Thibault. Je disais justement à Kurt que je voulais devenir écrivain, et que j'adorais écrire de l'érotisme gay !

Thibault manqua de s'étrangler devant le naturel avec lequel la jeune fille avouait cela :

-J'adore les français ! avoua Kurt.

Quinn sortit du magasin, plusieurs paquets dans les mains, et salua son couple d'amis ainsi que la nouvelle venue. Ils restèrent à papoter une quinzaine de minutes avant de se séparer. Avant de partir, Sonia demanda tout bas à son ami :

-Je crois que ton amie, Quinn, est amoureuse de la meilleure amie de Kurt.

-Rachel ? Tu crois ?

Thibault semblait réellement déçu et réalisa que ça n'était peut-être pas impossible, au vu de ce qu'il avait déjà pu comprendre depuis la veille. Devant sa petite mine toute triste, Sonia lui demanda :

-On dirait que ça t'affecte ? Tu en pinçais pour elle ?

-C'est pas ça. Les filles qui me plaisent sont lesbiennes, et les gens à qui je plais sont homos !

-Alounet t'a dit que tu lui plaisais ?

-Non, répondit le français en se défendant. Je ne lui plait pas ! C'est juste un ami !

Kurt fit signe à Sonia qu'ils s'en allaient, la jeune brune embrassa sur la joue son ami et lui promit d'en discuter plus amplement à l'hôtel quand ils se retrouveraient. Quinn, qui était derrière le garçon et qui avait tout entendu, lui demanda :

-Qui c'est Alounet ?

Gêné, Thibault la regarda en se frottant la tête, comme il savait si bien le faire. Quinn lui attrapa le bras en souriant :

-Kurt se mêle un peu de ce qui ne le regarde pas. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu déconné en craquant sur Rachel, mais elle est avec Finn et elle semble heureuse.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit le français. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour être en couple, ils ne sont pas assortis et... Rachel te dévore des yeux constamment.

Quinn lui sourit sincèrement et lui dit :

-J'espère que tu rencontreras une française fort sympathique et très jolie.

Quinn déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Thibault. Ce dernier devint rouge écarlate et venait de vivre une sorte de rêve éveillée. D'accord, la fille sur qui il craquait était amoureuse d'une autre fille, mais ça n'était pas grave, il venait de vivre l'instant le plus magique de toute sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Le français

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Finalement y'a plein de personnages et plein de couple !

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB ! (sauf le personnage français, qui m'est inspiré par un auteur et un lecteur que j'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra !)

**Notes** : La suite des aventures de Thibault avec nos personnages préférés ! Toujours dédicacé à Thibault bien sûr, je fais un nouveau clin d'œil complètement délire à une autre de mes auteurs préférés, DarkRoz ! C'est juste du délire et du grand délire... Bon, j'aurais pu exagérer et finir par violer Thibault dans cette scène à un moment ou à un autre, je ne l'ai pas fait, semblerait que y'est une charte de déontologie entre auteurs qui dit qu'on peut pas se violer xD Dommage ! lol

* * *

Thibault avait passé une formidable après-midi avec Quinn, sa nouvelle amie américaine. Si à la base, il était tombé sous le charme de la belle blonde, il du rapidement se faire à l'idée que la jeune demoiselle ne serait jamais intéressé par lui, étant donné qu'elle avait en tête quelqu'un d'autre : sa meilleure amie.

D'ailleurs, les jours qui suivirent furent fort en agitation. Pour commencer, Thibault, Sonia et leur ami Alounet furent invité à la soirée de Santana. Santana, c'était l'hispanique un peu garce et survoltée de la bande d'amis. Particularité qui fit sourire Thibault, c'est qu'elle était aussi lesbienne et folle amoureuse de sa copine Brittany.

-Pourquoi faut-il venir jusqu'à Lima un coin paumé des Etats-Unis pour rencontrer autant de gays ? demanda Alounet à ses deux amis lors de la soirée.

-Regarde là bas, Kurt et Blaine, ils sont trop mignons ! lança Sonia qui semblait folle amoureuse de ce petit couple de gay.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi elle est autant fan des gays ? demanda Thibault à son ami.

-Parce qu'elle adore écrire des histoires pornos sur les gays. Peut-être qu'elle est elle même une perverse, qui sait, se moqua le blond sous le regard noir de la jeune fille en question.

-En attendant, t'étais bien content de lire mes histoires pornos jusqu'à maintenant !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la direction du couple qu'elle affectionnait tant. Alounet confia à son ami :

-En même temps, moi aussi j'adore écrire ça des histoires érotiques avec des gars... Je suis pas pervers hein ?

-Si c'est le cas, moi aussi je suis pervers, répondit Thibault d'un clin d'œil en tendant sa main à son ami.

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Sammy et de son petit-ami. Les deux garçons s'étaient réconcilié et affichaient un sourire radieux pour leur couple. Alounet eut les yeux qui faillirent exploser et sortir de leurs orbites. Thibault fit les présentation entre les jeunes hommes et Alounet confia en chuchotant :

-Je suis amoureux !

-T'es toujours amoureux dès que tu vois un beau blond...

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que le jeune couple ne s'éloigne, et pour embêter d'avantage son ami, le plus jeune et plus petit, c'est à dire Thibault, se vanta :

-Tu sais qu'il m'a fait des avances ?

A peine avait-il lancé sa bombe qu'il s'éloignait, laissant un Alounet furibond tandis que lui même heurtait sans le vouloir une Santana très chaude, prête à faire l'amour à sa copine devant tout le monde.

-Attention à tes fesses le mangeur de fromages !

-Excuse-moi je voulais pas...

-Ouais bah au lieu de rester là à nous mater, si t'allais voir un peu plus loin après moi ?

Thibault devint rouge de honte, se frotta la tête et se fit attraper par le bras et entrainer dans une autre pièce sans savoir ni comment, ni par qui. Rapidement, il se retrouvait entrainé dans les escaliers, puis à l'étage par une silhouette qui se voulait masculine. A l'étage, le garçon qu'il commençait à distinguer d'avantage le traîna de force dans une chambre déserte. La porte fermée, le garçon lui fit face.

Il avait devant lui un beau jeune homme au sourire ravageur, brun, plus grand que lui, qui dégageait une folle assurance.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi le petit nouveau, français pas vrai ?

-Euh... Ouais...

-J'ai vaguement entendu parlé de toi. T'es mignon.

-Merci... Euh... Qui t'es ?

-Sebastian, ton étalon pour la soirée.

Thibault manqua de s'étrangler et le regarda ébahit, ne sachant pas comment il devait interpréter cette dernière remarque et surtout, ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question rapidement, Sebastian était déjà en train de l'embrasser dans le cou :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il timidement.

-Les préliminaires, répondit le brun entre deux baisers, tu préfère passer direct au repas ?

-Non !

Thibault repoussa légèrement Sebastian avant de lui assurer :

-Je ne suis pas gay à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

-Je m'en fiche de ce que t'es, j'veux juste te sucer, pas t'épouser !

-Quoi ? Mais... J'ai peut-être pas envie d'être... sucé quoi !

-Oh, fit Sebastian le sourire aux lèvres, t'es novice en la matière ? Laisse moi faire, tu seras bien content d'avoir était initié à ça par Sebastian Smythe, c'est un honneur !

Sebastian s'était déjà agenouillé et déboutonnait la braguette du jean du jeune français. Celui-ci semblait dans un autre monde, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un était en train de s'intéresser à son anatomie et de lui baisser le pantalon, puis le boxer. Rapidement, une virilité fièrement tendue vint taquiner le visage de Sebastian qui approuva :

-Miam ! Bon appétit !

Impossible de résister à ce sauvage de Sebastian. Il s'était déjà attaqué à la bête et Thibault ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Il fermait les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose pour se contenir un maximum. Mais les caresses du brun et son application à la "tâche" ne tardèrent pas à avoir raison de lui très rapidement.

Une fois qu'il eut jouit entre deux râles, Sebastian se frotta la bouche tout en se relevant :

-Hum... Délicieux. Tu crois que l'autre français, le blond, serait intéressé ?

-Euh...

Thibault était encore sous le coup de l'émotion, le pantalon sur les chevilles et se trouvait bien décontenancé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Sam et Rory, en train de s'embrasser entre deux rires. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent la scène se présenter face à eux.

-Ken et son farfadet. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda Sebastian.

Sam et Rory ne répondirent rien, se contentant de regarder le sexe du jeune français toujours à l'air libre qui reprenait sa taille initiale. Le brun réalisa alors dans quel tenue il se trouvait, puis il s'empressa de remonter son pantalon.

-On va voir ailleurs si...

-Vous dérangez pas, j'ai une autre victime sur ma liste, répondit Sebastian, fier de lui, en quittant la chambre.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent mal à l'aise et Sam décida de briser la glace :

-Pas homo alors ?

-Je suis hétéro ! s'entêta une nouvelle fois Thibault en repoussant les deux garçons pour quitter la chambre, agacé de tout ce qui se passait depuis son arrivée à Lima.

Dans les couloirs, le monde affluait. Il décida de d'isoler dans une chambre en entrant dans la première à sa portée. Cependant, là encore, il allait découvrir une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Tenant la porte, il regardait assise sur le lit, Quinn et Rachel, l'une contre l'autre, s'embrassant sensuellement. Quinn sursauta en apercevant Thibault et se leva, gênée :

-Thibault... Tu... aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer ?

Thibault referma rapidement la porte et se calla contre un mur, essayant de remettre en ordre ses pensées et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Deux filles, chaudes comme la braise, très sexy, en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Ca c'était le genre de choses qui pouvaient lui donner à nouveau une érection. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas si discrète parce que Puck, qui passait devant lui :

-Ho mec tu bande là ? Trouve toi une nana et vide toi les burnes !

Il continua d'avancer en riant tandis que gêné, Thibault s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte qui semblait être celle de la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte, une nouvelle scène l'attendait : son amie Sonia était en train de prendre plusieurs photos de Kurt et Blaine, dans des poses hautement suggestives. Les trois amis semblaient bien s'amuser - l'alcool devant aider.

-Thibauuuuult ! cria Sonia ravie de le voir là. Viens sur la photo toi aussi !

-Non merci, je...

Mais il ne put pas protester longtemps, les bras de Kurt et Blaine l'agrippèrent et il se retrouva avec eux dans la baignoire, pris en sandwich, pour quelques clichés qui se voulait osé. Blaine était torse nu, Kurt avait ouvert sa chemise, et les deux garçons touchaient Thibault à des endroits qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir de cet enfer sexuel ! Mais au moins, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier son séjour à Lima.


End file.
